The purpose of the Administrative Core is (1) to provide overall direction and provide fiscal management for the Indiana Alzheimer Disease Center (IADC), (2) to coordinate and integrate the activities of the IADC components, (3) to encourage research into Alzheimer disease (AD) and related disorders by the faculty at Indiana University School of Medicine and (4) to encourage, evaluate, support and supervise the conduct of the pilot project. The Core Leader is Dr. Bernardino Ghetti. He will be assisted by an Associate Co-Director Dr. Martin R. Farlow. One of the IADC missions is that of nurturing new research in AD and related dementias and of encouraging new investigators to develop research interests in areas of AD. Two pilot projects will be available annually through the IADC. Junior investigators from Indiana University are encouraged to apply. A call for research proposals will be made annually to all chairpersons and directors of centers, institutes and divisions within Indiana University and Purdue University as well as other selected institutions that do not have an Alzheimer disease center.